Naruto Reborn : The Tale of Mystogan
by Jellal-Uchiha
Summary: When Naruto loses what he holds dearest to his heart, he begins to think irrationally. Deciding to start a new life under a new identity, he leaves everything behind. But how long can he go before his past catches up to him? First Fanfic! I just used one character from Fairy Tail as a template for Naruto's identity, but no actual crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Reborn : The Tale of Mystogan

**I don't own Naruto or any other Manga/Anime Series. Although I wish I did!**

Chapter : 1

"Please…Sakura, don't do this to me." A pained desperate voice called out.

His cry was upon deaf ears as the only response to his voice was a door slamming shut. It was his last hope. He thought maybe she would reconsider at the last moment, but she didn't. He was all alone once again. Everything was taken from him in a matter of days, and now, what did he have to offer to the world...nothing.

This man, who had lost everything, his name was Naruto Namikaze, the 26 year old jonin, admired by every villager in the village hidden in the leaves. The man who fought Obito Uchiha and Madara Uchiha, and lived. He was practically the strongest ninja in the village, and yet, here he was. He should have everything he had ever wanted, but that wasn't true, at least, not anymore.

His wife Sakura Namikaze had left him after four years of marriage. She not only broke his heart, but she took something from him. She took the one he held dearest to his heart. Ichi Namikaze, his two year old son. Sakura took him and left, she ran into the arms of his once best friend, Sasuke Uchiha

Apparently she had been cheating on him for at least a year, and finally found the motivation to come clean to her husband and leave him. Was he not good enough!?

Naruto slammed his fist into the wall beside him, feeling the home shake from his power. Cracks formed at the wall, and he lowered his arm back down to his side. Tears slid down his face and dripped onto the floor below. He couldn't figure out where he went wrong. Whatever Sakura asked for, he gave her. He gave her all the love he could possibly give. They were a family that was beginning to grow into something amazing. It was all a lie!

Walking over to the window, he watched as the love of his life, carrying his beautiful child, walk away further down the street. Then, not able to bear the pain in his heart, he walked upstairs to his room. He walked past all the empty spaces where decorations and furniture used to be since they were also taken. The blond ninja laid down on his bed and hoped that the pain would dull with sleep.

XXXXX

Weeks past. Naruto spent the days sulking in his bedroom. The blinds were closed and not a single light had been turned on. Just darkness and sorrow accompanied the young man. Thinking that he was a pathetic excuse of a man, he finally got up and walked towards the blinds.

Light burst through the window as he pulled back the curtains. He felt temporary blindness in his eyes before they had finally focused on the street out front. People scattered along the street, walking, smiling, as if nothing was wrong with the world. He hated them.

How was it fair that they could continue to live all happy and normal, when he was stuck in this horrible darkness. It felt awful. They were mocking him, laughing at him. He smashed his fist into the window with a rasengan and watched as the glass exploded outwards to the buildings on the other side of the street. After hearing some cries of shock from some civilians on the street, he retreated back from the light and walked into the bathroom.

When Naruto got to the mirror, he stared at himself in the mirror. He looked absolutely awful. He didn't want to be himself anymore. He didn't want people to mock him anymore.

Suddenly, he got a thought. What if he changed himself, became someone else? He could become someone that had no limitations, no emotions like Naruto Namikaze had. He could live like a true ninja, abandoning all the feelings that hinder his judgement. It wasn't like Naruto Namikaze was truly important. His own child would grow up, calling someone else Dad, never knowing that he ever existed. It was better that way. Naruto Namikaze would no longer exist after today.

He had to change, not only his appearance, but his way of thinking, his actions, even his own fighting style. It would take time to change, to practice this alter ego until he was sure he had perfected this new identity. It would take months of practice, and he'd have to still make sure he was seen outside, so nobody would notice his absence during those months of secret training. First off, his new name would be… Mystogan.

XXXXX

After a couple of months, Mystogan was ready to emerge from the shadows. The once Naruto spent many hours and days changing his look through a seal that was written around his right eye, giving him a more angular face, paler skin, black eyes, and longer blue hair. After his change, he would use a henge to make appearances in public. While in his henge he would find an isolated training spot and learn a new fighting styles and special jutsu. During this lifestyle, he would try to avoid Sakura and her new family as much as possible.

Walking outside of his home, he turned and traveled down the street in his new ninja gear, and clasped to his back were two large scythes. People looked at this stranger with an odd face, wondering who he was exactly. Mystogan paid them no mind. He was new, reborn now. His body began to shift and become twisted before disappearing into thin air.

Moments later, Naruto Namikaze's home had exploded into flames. By the time ninja were able to stop the fire using water jutsu, Mystogan was long gone, and the ninja had recovered a burnt corpse, which could have only been Naruto Namikaze. He was now officially dead.

XXXXX

**Alright! First chapter is done! leave a comment to tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thank you for the Favs and Follows! I'm gonna try to update every week at least once, maybe twice since I'm really into this story myself. Just a couple things I wanted to say, Mystogan, is just a name and appearance in this story, so no elements from Fairy Tail will be included. Sorry if that is disappointing. Also any constructive criticism would be really appreciated since this is kinda my first time. ****Other than that, just leave a comment about what you think, good? bad? eh? Anyway, Enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto or any Manga/Anime Series, although I wish I did!**

XXXXX

Chapter : 2

"I can't believe he's gone." Whispered a blond woman who looked so much younger than she actually was. Her name was Tsunade Senju, Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

Around her, many people nodded their heads and sadly looked at a grave placed in front of them. They were here for Naruto Namikaze's funeral. All of his friends and family figures stood close to his grave, while practically the rest of the villagers stood behind them. It was such a sad day, as many tears had been shed, however, the weather was bright and sunny. Ninja organized themselves into a line, and dropped white flowers over his grave as they walked by.

In the very back of the service stood a spiky black haired man and his pink haired companion. Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was holding the hand of a small blonde haired child standing next to her. The young child was completely confused about what was going on, however, due to the sad atmosphere, he remained silent just like his parents.

Sakura, was standing still, her face showed little emotion. On the inside, she was crying. Crying for her teammate, for her friend, for her ex-husband, and for a ninja who served the leaf for many years. Sasuke too, had been thinking similar thoughts, wishing he could have seen his "brother" one last time. The last time they saw each other, their lives were thrown into confusion and chaos, and he never got the chance to apologize.

"Let us remember how great of a gift Naruto Namikaze was to us. He was loyal to all of us until the very end. We will love and cherish him forever, and may he be at peace in the afterlife." Tsunade yelled over the crowd, ending the ceremony.

Afterwards, many people dispersed from the grave, only a few of Naruto's friends had remained. Tears were still being shed for their friend. After all they had been through together, none of them thought that this is where it would end.

XXXXX

The sun beamed down on an open field, flowers were glittered with sunlight, and birds chirped throughout the trees surrounding the meadow. In the middle of the meadow laid Mystogan, perfectly at peace with himself and his surroundings.

He thought about his life and where he should go from here. Perhaps the best option is to become a mercenary for hire. Although, he didn't have the patience to work under someone else. Maybe he should become a bounty hunter. The jobs would allow him to see the world, and he could work alone, just how he wanted.

Yes, he would become a bounty hunter. It suited him perfectly, and would allow him to have some interesting adventures. Sitting up from his position he scanned the area around him. After a few seconds he started to scratch his head.

"Which way was south again?" He murmured to himself.

Shrugging his shoulders, he began to walk in whatever direction he felt like going, which just so happened to be North.

XXXXX

Deep in a cold, dark cave, a slithery voice whispered through the air.

"It appears that young Naruto had got himself killed in a common house fire. How...disappointing" Said the voice.

Golden stilted eyes pierced through the darkness landing on another figure sitting silently on a bed. The golden eyed man walked closer to the figure and lit a nearby candle, lighting up a small area of the cave. Revealed in the light was a pale faced man with purple eye shadow, Orochimaru. The other figure was an tan faced man with long spiky black hair and evil, dark red eyes that burned with hatred, and dressed in an older generation's battle gear. His left arm was missing after the battle he had with the deceased blonde, and replaced by an all white arm that was covered by a long sleeve and glove. Madara Uchiha.

"I was hoping to have a rematch with that man...he made it feel like I was back in the clan wars fighting Hashirama. Although, this sudden occurrence does speed up our plans...quite significantly" Madara said.

Orochimaru nodded his head and began to walk away from the older warrior. Smiling to himself. Healing Madara after that fight was the best thing he had ever done. If only he could have saved that Obito boy. Anyway, he could finally get back to his original dream. The destruction of the Leaf. With Madara's help, and Naruto out of the way, it would be a walk in the park.

XXXXX

In his own home, Shikamaru Nara, was thinking extremely heavily. Naruto being dead, the way he died, none of it added up. His brain was flying with different possibilities. The most logical answer was that his friend was assassinated. He hated thinking about it, but it was extremely weird how his friend, a man as powerful as the Hokage, would die from a house fire.

If Naruto really was assassinated, that meant someone had to do it, and that someone was probably walking around, completely undetected by anyone.

Getting up, Shikamaru walked towards the market and started to ask questions about shady or uncommon figures that the merchants saw on the day of the fire. A lot of the merchants said they couldn't remember that far back, since afterall, it was a week ago. However he found that two merchants had seen a strange person. A man with a mask over his entire face except his eyes, two large scythes on his back, and a headband that held no village's insignia.

Shikamaru had his first lead.

XXXXX

**So What do you think? I can't wait to continue this story, and If you guys want a pairing just leave a comment or PM me. I'm undecided about who I want to be with Naruto/Mystogan. Just no Yaoi or Sakura, and Hinata, its just too overdone.**

**See Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter up! To answer some questions... Naruto is still very strong, just a little weaker than his old self since he had to make new techniques for his new identity, but he will get stronger. In the war, Obitio did die, and Madara was presumed dead, but the sly bastard Orochimaru was able to heal him. And lastly, I'm going to be referring to Naruto as Mystogan for a while, so I hope there is never any confusion.**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto or any Manga/Anime Series, Although I wish I did!**

XXXXX

Chapter : 3

"Lets me go you stupid son of a bitch!" Yelled a deep, rough, masculine voice.

The voice belonged to a big titan of a man being dragged in the dirt by a blue haired bounty hunter, Mystogan. The man was at least 6'5" and weighed about 300 pounds. Muscles rippled as the brute tried to struggle out of the bindings that were placed around him, but it was of no use.

"I swear! When I break free, I'm gonna rip you to shreds!". The man yelled out.

Mystogan sighed under his breath, "Thats what you said two miles ago…"

He wondered why he always managed to get stuck with the loud annoying men. one month had gone by and literally every bounty he chose, ended up like this. Still, Mystogan dismissed the thought and dragged the man through the dirt as if he was dragging a sack of feathers behind him, showing no signs of weariness.

"Well I mean it! You're toast when I get out!" The man yelled, becoming red in the face, and feeling his veins on his forehead pop out.

"And then after I beat you I'll -Errk!" The man grunted and fell unconscious as Mystogan hit him with the end of one of his scythes. He'd probably have to repeat the process within an hour or so. That man didn't stay down easily.

Mystogan sighed with relief as he could now walk in peace. He eyed the path before him and guessed that the reward facility, to turn the man behind him in, was at least another three hours away.

A rustle in leaves made Mystogan come to a halt, and he observed his surroundings carefully. When his back was turned to the forest on his right, three kunai shot out through the leaves at blinding speeds.

Mystogan spun around, narrowly missing the kunai, and put his two wrists together. Out of his connected palms, formed a spiraling blue ball of chakra that quickly shifted into a concentrated beam of chakra. The beam was shot right back at the attacker, at nearly twice the speed of kunai.

After the beam was shot, Mystogan stood very still, listening for any movement, until he heard the sound of a body falling over. He walked into the forest and spotted a man slouched on the ground, dead, and with a gaping hole through his torso.

The blue haired bounty hunter walked closer to the body and searched it for any items that may be useful. He found a paper that held the picture of the same man he had just captured hours ago….another bounty hunter.

Bounty hunters did not usually run into each other searching for the same person, but it happens. This was just the first time Mystogan had actually experienced a situation like that.

"Hey dickhead! Where'd you go!" A voice screamed out.

*Sigh* "Great...He's up again." Mystogan murmured while walking back out of the forest and seeing his captive struggle against chakra enforced bindings.

XXXXX

After a month of searching, Shikamaru had been able to compile a list of places where people had seen the presumed "assassin". From what he could tell, the man was a bounty hunter. Just wandering the land, killing or capturing anything that gave a high pay. That meant, someone must have put a bounty on Naruto's head, or the man would have never been near the village.

He decided to provide this information with his leader, Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage, we must go after this man! He killed my friend and all I can think about, is how to get revenge!" Shikamaru demanded, standing alone in the Hokage's office.

Tsunade, sat in her chair with her hands held together over her mouth in thought. Her glare was an instant reminder to Shikamaru that she was always put into a bad mood when the topic of Naruto came up.

"Well, you have very good points...but we are low on jonin for long term search missions. You know we are still recovering after the fourth great ninja war." Tsunade said.

"Two people, thats all I need."

Tsunade gave it some thought, and made her decision.

"Very well, who will you choose?" She asked.

XXXXX

*Knock* *Knock*

A door of a decently sized home opened up and revealed pale eyed, black haired woman. She looked very worn down.

"Shikamaru! What brings you here?" She asked in a quiet, yet delighted voice.

Shikamaru smiled smiled at his friend Hinata, and filled her in on the information that he had aquired. She listened intently, and smiled seeing as where the conversation was going.

"-And thats why I'd like to take Kiba with me on the mission." Shikamaru said.

Behind Hinata, there was a loud noise, like glass breaking, and Shikamaru could see a tiny brown haired child race through the hallways riding a big white haired dog, Akamaru. Not far behind, an older brown haired man chased the boy and dog.

"Kiba! I swear! If you, Akamaru, or Tobi break anymore things in our home!" Hinata yelled, surprising Shikamaru, since he never heard her yell like that. Kiba raced over to Hinata's side and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You know you love me!" Kiba said, grinning slyly. "Anyway, I overheard something about a mission? When do we leave?"

XXXXX

**Don't forget to comment! You are all great! If you have any suggestions about pairings or ideas to better the story just leave a review or PM me! I saw a suggestion for Ino, as a pairing, which may be interesting. Oh! And a small hint for next time is we will see a bit more of Ichi Namikaze!**

**See Ya!**


End file.
